Nocturne
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: Lord Ciel was sixteen, he thought it was an erotic dream while he woke up in his bed, the red-eyed incubus smirked at Lord Ciel as he was going to have lovemaking with his moral human. Yaoi Lemon. Male x Male relationship. Swearing and Strong Language. Mature-rated.


**Yaoi Warning! If you don't like yaoi, then please don't read my yaoi story!**

**Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis (c) Yana Toboso**

**Prayers (c) Christianity Bible**

The night sky was so gloomy without many stars, a full moon felt lonely, it remained the sixteen-aged blue-haired lord of his past memory making him feel so sleepy when he watched it through a window where he slept in his bedroom. His name is Ciel Phantomhive. Lord Ciel Phantomhive. He didn't claim about sleep disorder, but he just had a depression, he needed to do something like his past memory had to be erased.

"Why the moon is all alone?" His eyes tried to open.

As he gazed at full moon, he wanted to stay with its light as a moonlight, it was a healing power to comfort with him from depression as he was in bed.

"Everyone fears me" Ciel muttered, "Believing that I've got a sinful pride. I always cover myself with my sin."

Since he used to covered himself with his sinful pride, the nobles and the citizens feared and respected him when he grew up into the powerful lord controlling over to their lives without showing his real feelings of depression. He hated his real feelings of depression because he suffered from his past memory.

"Just heal me. I beg you of heal me. Forgive my sin." Sadness forced him to sleep, thinking he'd die as he slept.

About his past memory, Ciel had a horrible witness of his parents getting burned by Angelina Dalles, his aunt was secretly working for the criminal, when he was a little boy. He ran away from the phantomhive manor, until he was sent to the noble orphanage without being found by his aunt. Two months later, he was finally adopted by the Trancy family, he had everything that he wanted and needed, being thankful to his adoptive family. Until Ciel graduated on college, he became independent and more royal as Lord Phantomhive, he had powers.

"Oh god...This is it..." He fell asleep by the past memory.

"...Please help me." His last breathing words exhaled.

Lord Ciel was lying down in the dark bed, he thought he had to die with depression, but the depression couldn't kill him without any harm. His lungs were working stable through his nose and mouth while he slept of the night with the full moon, the moonlight still stayed with him as his sin shall be forgiven, there was something more than a healing power. Pride was really tough, he hid a depression from everyone, it was all about his sin to be feared and respected while the nobles and the citizens often assumed him as he though of himself. But it wasn't true, he suffered from his sin, since the pride possessed him, he used been a depressed person from his past memory. He wished he could do something like someone would heal him from his sinful pride, he shall be full of euphoria.

Many hours went away during the night to the midnight, Ciel was still asleep in his dark bed. Peace wasn't inside of his sleep yet. Very sleepy, he wanted to wake up in the nightfall.

Something woke him up, he saw the window opening. Wind was such so chilly, so he had to close them. He got up and closed them, then went back to his dark bed. He knew that the wind could wake him up, however, it might made him having a common cold. Suddenly, he felt like he wasn't alone anymore.

"Who's there?" He tried to wake up as he was too dizzy to get up.

Evil chuckle was loud around his bedroom, it intoxicated him! He looked around for someone dared to enter there if someone might kill him or not.

"Answer my question now!" He was so snapped.

"Oh, my. What a dauntless human", a demonic voice caught Lord Ciel, "I've heard prayer's words of you about your sinful pride. Poor Ciel, let me see your depression."

He couldn't help it, but listened to a demonic voice communicating with him, realizing about it was the demon tried to make sleep paralysis on him. He didn't want to sleep anymore if the demon won't enter in his dream as a nightmare.

"Stay out, devil", Ciel shouted at the devil as he showed his Christian cross on his fingers from his chest, "Don't you dare to possess me."

_Prayer to St. Michael the Archangel_  
_In the Name of the Father, _  
_and of the Son, _  
_and of the Holy Ghost. _  
_Amen._

It was silence, hopefully, the demon might be gone, he supposed.

"So close..." Ciel sighed in relief.

"Your prayer isn't enough." a demonic voice chuckled darkly, Ciel was aware of the devil growing stronger, he needed more prayers to protect himself from the devil.

_Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies, _  
_Saint Michael the Archangel, _  
_defend us in "our battle against principalities and _  
_powers, _  
_against the rulers of this world of darkness, _  
_against the spirits of wickedness in the high places_

_Come to the assistance of men whom God has created to His _  
_likeness _  
_and whom He has redeemed at a great price from the tyranny _  
_of the devil. _  
_The Holy Church venerates you as her guardian and _  
_protector; _  
_to you, the Lord has entrusted the souls of the redeemed _  
_to be led into heaven. _  
_Pray therefore the God of Peace to crush Satan beneath our _  
_feet, _  
_that he may no longer retain men captive and do injury to _  
_the Church. _  
_Offer our prayers to the Most High, _  
_that without delay they may draw His mercy down upon us; _  
_take hold of "the dragon, the old serpent, which is the _  
_devil and Satan, _  
_bind him and cast him into the bottomless pit _  
_that he may no longer seduce the nations._

The devil was hissing angrily while Ciel couldn't see the devil in his bedroom, his prayers were banishing the devil away from him living in the earth, he felt something healing him with a light of the full moon, it was the healing power of the moonlight. It was from someone was holy, he believed.

"Thank you...Thank you for giving me your mercy, God the Father. I'll keep my faith in you, Jesus Christ. Please heal me more, Holy Spirit." He kissed Christian cross, hopefully, his sinful pride shall be healed as he would have holy virtue soon.

Yawning, Ciel fell asleep in the dark bed, feeling be comforted with the moonlight during the midnight. Dreaming about a holy virtue, then it would make him moving on sometime.

Midnight was charmed to live eternally, night hours became unbroken as the full moon worked on the hours to avoid letting the sun raise, He wanted to wake up, but he thought the sun would rose if he wanted to know about how the dark days shall be daylights...What was going on? He didn't want to sleep anymore, so he got up as he glanced at the grandfather clock, it was 7 o'clock in the morning, it was still midnight!

A demonic voice was chuckling evilly to thrill Lord Ciel, that was impossible! It was finally back...He'd better to break the devil with his powers were his prayers.

"What the fuck do you want, Lucifer?!" Ciel snarled at the devil as he couldn't see the devil in the bedroom, his Christian cross hanged behind of his neck, never lose it for his troubled soul.

"Thought your prayers saved you, then the Holy Trinity refused to guide at you", a demon voice said to him seductively, "Sin is still inside of your soul, the dark days are now lived in the midnight forever with my hex."

Ciel widened his purple/blue eyes when he heard that about his prayers weren't enough good and his sinful pride was still living in his troubled soul.

"How did you get here from being died by my prayers?" He was a bit curious.

"When I was almost dying by your prayers, I've had sensed of the Holy Trinity hearing your prayers. They aren't interested in you because of your sin is too uncontrollable." A demonic voice came near to him.

The unseen devil breathed warmly to his ear, it made him jumped slightly away from the devil.

"I ask you if you shall throw your cross away...", the devil whispered to him, "...Now."

"Never!" Lord Ciel tried to get off of his dark bed, suddenly, he was put on it while his body was held by the unseen devil.

The Christian cross, it floated high from his chest as the devil grabbed it. The devil threw it away onto the ground from Lord Ciel.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis." the unseen devil transformed into a man having thorns on his bloody eyes and black, shaggy hair with his skin was so white, he had reddish, demonic horns, wings, nd tail without any clothing. Smirking at Lord Ciel, he licked his lips with a snake-like tongue.

Ciel was shuddering as he met the devil at first time since the unseen devil turned into Sebastian Michaelis, his body was still held by Sebastian, so powerful. He needed to face Sebastian if his prayers were made to grow by himself.

"Get out the hell of my innocence, you damned devil. I don't care of what you're talking about shits, but I dare you to leave me alone. With my prayers!" He glared at Sebastian.

_Spirit of our God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, Most Holy Trinity, descend upon me. Please purify me, mold me, fill me with yourself, and use me. Banish all the forces of evil from me; destroy them, vanquish them so that I can be healthy and do good deeds._

_Banish from me all spells, witchcraft, black magic, demonic assignments, malefice, maledictions and the evil eye; diabolic infestations, oppressions, possessions; all that is evil and sinful; jealousy, treachery, envy; all physical, psychological, moral, spiritual and diabolical ailments; as well as all enticing spirits, deaf, dumb, blind, mute and sleeping spirits, new-age spirits, occult spirits, religious spirits, antichrist spirits, and any other spirits of death and darkness._

_I command and bid all the powers who molest me—by the power of God Almighty, in the name of Jesus Christ our Savior—to leave me forever, and to be consigned into the everlasting lake of fire, that they may never again touch me or any other creature in the entire world. Amen._

After his prayers, Ciel shook himself to get Sebastian off of him if his prayers made Sebastian so weak, wrestling him, pushing him, kicking him...Suddenly, Sebastian was sucking a lot of Lord Ciel's energies through their mouths while he pushed Lord Ciel onto his dark bed, his energies tasted in the Heaven, so delicious.

"Too bad nobody will save you, Ciel. Now let me take pleasure in you...The passion is began for us...Lovers inside of us, so sinfully alluring..." Sebastian's face came close to Ciel as he was kissing Ciel passionately after drinking the energies of Ciel.

As they were kissing together, Lord Ciel tried to stop the incubus...But he felt something to cruse him so frail, it was too late, he was going to die, he supposed. Feeling Sebastian licks his lip with a snake-like tongue, let his tongue entering Ciel's mouth. Their tongues were dancing lustfully while they kissed together in the sexual desire. Lust, Sebastian was responsible for.

Sebastian finished on passionate kiss, he looked up to Lord Ciel breathing in labor and having blushes on his cheeks while Lord Ciel's hair was somewhat messy, smirking at him as Sebasitian stroked Lord Ciel's head with his hand, he fell in love with the proud, yet troubled aristocrat since he read the past memory of Lord Ciel, he shall delight Lord Ciel in pleasure and sin.

"Sebastian..." Ciel was panting.

Sebastian kissed and licked on Lord Ciel's soft neck until the incubus ripped his nightgown off of Lord Ciel, he kissed on the blue-haired lord's chest, stroking his soft chest with the incubus' hands. Suddenly, Ciel was thrilled when the Sebastian licked one of his nipple, he became more blushful as the incubus was licking his nipple with his snake-like tongue while he pinched another of Lord Ciel's nipples with his blackish fingernails.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped in pain since Sebastian bit his nipple with fangs.

Smirking on Lord Ciel's chest, Sebastian's hand was on the aristocrat's chest to manhood, rubbing it through his pajama pants as the blue-haired aristocrat bit below lip with his teeth from moaning, the incubus pulled his pajama pants slowly, leaving purple boxers that Lord Ciel wore as half naked.

Sebastian worked on sinful pleasure for Lord Ciel as he was rubbing Lord Ciel's manhood through his purple boxers with his hand, he gazed at the blue-haired aristocrat moaning quietly, then he ripped purple boxers off of Lord Ciel.

Lord Ciel covered his own manhood with hands as he was shameful, he was full naked front of Sebastian. Shame, shame, shame on Ciel.

"Don't be timid", Sebastian said to Lord Ciel, "Such lovely body you have, you're all mine."

As submissive, Lord Ciel uncovered his own manhood, becoming full naked as he was, Sebastian enjoyed views of his prey lover till he rubbed Lord Ciel's manhood with his hands, listening to music of the blue-haired aristocrat moaning in erotic.

"Sebastian..." Lord Ciel moaned as he felt his manhood being licked by his incubus lover.

Sebastian was licking his prey lover's manhood, it tasted delicious, licking till sucking it with his sinful mouth as Lord Ciel was moaning loudly and erotically.

"Please give me!" Lord Ciel never had felt so wonderful before, it was his first time since his virginity was stolen by his incubus lover.

While Sebastian was still sucking Lord Ciel's manhood, his two fingers entered Lord Ciel's hole as he gained their sexual desire growing passionately, his two fingers were thrusting in and out of Lord Ciel's hole at every time.

Feeling heat inside of his body, Lord Ciel shook slightly as he was moaning and whining, so much he wanted than he was having a lovemaking with Sebastian, sucking his manhood and thrusting his hole with his mouth and fingers.

"Oh no...I'm going...Going to...I'm cumming!" Ciel was in the climax as his manhood threw semen into his incubus lover's throat.

Sebastian tasted his prey lover's semen in the sugar when he drank it, he licked a last semen from his lips, grabbing the blue-haired aristocrat's ankles as he pulled his legs high since he stood up with his knees were on a dark bed, it was the sexual position.

"When your heart falls in love, your soul is mine." Sebastian placed Lord Ciel's legs on his shoulders as his devil tail teased his prey lover's hole, and rubbing his manhood with it.

"Ohh...Sebastian...Please don't..." Lord Ciel didn't want to have another sin with him, it meant lust.

"Why, you're the only human keeping many sins. Never have enough virtues." The incubus smirked at him as he entered his hole slowly with his demonic manhood.

"Ouch! Please stop it! I beg you, just leave me alone!" Ciel whined in pain by Sebastian's demonic manhood entering into his hole.

"Your sin needs pleasure for me...Love, for you." Sebastian was thrusting inside of Lord Ciel's hole gently with his demonic manhood.

They were having a sex together on the dark bed, the music was loud around the bedroom from the blue-haired aristocrat moaning erotically as his hole felt a little bit sore, yet delightful, feeling so high while his blue eyes were half closing, but he fell in love with Sebastian, his incubus lover.

Sebastian had a lovely feeling within his demonic manhood thrusting in and out of Lord Ciel's hole, he gazed at his prey lover looking submissive in pleasure, yet sensual at all he had seen as his prideful sin transformed into lustful sin with the incubus' dark occult. Thrusting his hole with his demonic manhood, they shook a dark bed creaking slightly, but they didn't care as they still had a lovemaking of the lust.

"Sebastian...Please I want more..." The blue-haired aristocrat was addicted to lust.

Sebastian smirked at him since he was having a lovemaking with him, he listened to him moaning.

"I'm all yours..." Lord Ciel moaned as he was rubbing his own manhood with his hand, "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

"As you wish." Sebastian obeyed as he was thrusting harder.

Realizing how Lord Ciel sounded sultry, he was ashamed of himself within the many sins living of his troubled soul...Never mind about his past memory, he needed to listen to his many sins if he had a lovemaking with his incubus lover.

Thrusting speedily until thrusting slowly, Sebastian stopped as his demonic manhood came out of Lord Ciel's hole, he turned his prey lover lying on his chest while his head was on a pillow and his knees were on a dark bed, his demonic manhood finally entered in his hole.

Whining quietly, tears were rolling on Lord Ciel's cheeks since his hole was in the pain, but he thought of lust at more times, his hole enjoyed being thrusted speedily by Sebastian's demonic manhood.

"Sebastian..." Lord Ciel whined in pleasure.

Suddenly, the incubus was scratching Lord Ciel's back with his blackish fingernails, giving painful pleasures to his prey lover as he left bloody scars on his back.

"Ah! This feeling so good!" Lord Ciel enjoyed his back being scratched by his incubus lover during the lustful lovemaking together.

Sebastian was grunting as he was working so hard for Lord Ciel while he was thrusting speedily in his hole with his demonic manhood, he won't let the lust die because they were truly addicted to the lust, their sin. His blackish fingernails grabbed Lord Ciel's hips, scratching his hips as he left bloody scars on his hips.

"In our love...I'm going to send my semen..." Sebastian moaned as he communicated with Lord Ciel, "Into your body."

"Yes! Please let be yours forever!" Lord Ciel moaned as he agreed with Sebastian.

Almost to the climax, the blue-haired aristocrat was moaning high, yet erotically as his hole felt nice while it was thrusted speedily by Sebastian's demonic manhood.

"Ciel!" Sebastian was on the climax as he threw semen into Ciel's hole after the lust lovemaking.

"Sebastian!" Ciel threw semen onto his dark bed.

Wile they were panting after the lust lovemaking, Sebastian pulled his demonic manhood out of Ciel's hole as Ciel let his legs go down from standing with his knees, so tried. Sebastian lied down on a dark bed, came close to his prey lover as he kissed him.

"I love you, Ciel." The incubus hugged him comfortably, he became his beau.

"I love you, too..." The blue-haired aristocrat fell asleep as he became his darling since the many sins were passed away from him.


End file.
